wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Descension Ruins
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: '21 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Description Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creature List The Corruption Square creatures Back to top Blood-Soaked Hall creatures Back to top Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statue 1 (Located F7) :You must first activate the statue, to action the slates. The statue is located through the sewers (Good idea to light the fire down the stairs at the statue.) After that you are able to read six slates. The first slate (1/6) is at the entrance just past the double doors. The second is located down the passage to your left, upon entering the first major room. This hallway has two frogs in it. The last three are located in the sewers. Upon entering the sewers, hugging the left wall will take you to the sixth slate (located up the set of stairs). Upon re-entering the sewers, take a right, then hug the left wall again. You will find the rest of the slates. :The statue will then ask you, "How many days?" Three years minus 15 days equals '''1080 (3*365-15). :*'Enemies: Chill Out x10 (accelerated Zombies).' :It is possible to solo this statue. Dark Angel Statue 2 (Located E3) *After first stature you will have access to the crusher room. Go north and find a door (similar to going to bulls in Aria). After opening it, go down to second sewer. Here it's basically like in Aria N sewer to bulls. *After you find and talk to the statue (same location as bulls statue in Aria), you will need to talk to 4 slates. Slate 4/4 is in the room across from the statue's room (same place like the Arahawi-cutscene in aria). Next, go to the rez statue prior to the sewers. Re-enter the N sewers (bull sewers), and take a right at the bottom of the stairs. Keep going South to the end (underneath another duck area) to find Slate 3/4. Head back into the large crusher room (dance hall in Aria) and hug the right wall to find Slate 2/4. It will be to the right of a crusher spawn. Slate 1 is located prior to the first sewers (near the entrance of the whole zone). There was a previously blocked off area down the hallway (past the way down to the S sewers) that you need to pass to get Tablet 1. *After you found all tablets statue demands three offers. You have to farm 10 Black Maiden Sculptures (Monks down at Blood-Soaked Hall), 20 Tattered Noose (Carrier) and 30 Bottle of Ancient Poison (Necro Ward) and offer the correct amount. :*'Enemies: Morgue Plant and two Morgue Chefs (Executioner).' :It is possible to solo this statue as a trapper; it is unlikely you can solo it as any other class. Dark Angel Statue 3 (Located I9) *Go into the first sewers and take left hand path until you find some stairs. Go up those stairs and there will be two zombies and then two ghosts. Walk by them and there will be the third statue at the top of some more stairs (previously blocked off). *After talking to the statue, you need to talk to 6 slates. 1/6 is right behind the 2nd statue. 2/6 is behind the second rez statue (the rez statue located on the other side of the first sewer directly to the left - it has 2 fire traps in front of it before the crushers room). 6/6 is where you would typically go down the the basement (floor 2 with the monks and the grand devils) except when you go up the stairs from the sewers, instead of going towards the way down, go the other way and the barrier will be gone to reach slate 6/6. It will be passed some ghosts and skulls. Tablets 3/6, 4/6 and 5/6 are in the other sewer in the crushers room (same location as the SE side sewer in Aria (the one with spiders). To get into this sewer, hug the right wall when you first enter the crusher room (Aria dance room) and in the SE corner, through a set of doors, will be the entrance to the sewer (fountain is through the second set of doors there). There are 2 entrances to this sewer (the other was previously blocked off as well). Both are connected to the crusher room. *Questions: What was lost due to Avroule's character and virtue? **1st virture: selfless love and lost: beloved **2nd virture: unconditional trust and lost: time **3rd virture: courage and lost: all :*'Enemies: Hex Corsair, Hex Wolf and Hex Pixie' Dark Angel Statue 4 *You can only action this statue AFTER statue 3. The room unlocked directly past statue 3 will have a switch that you must press to unlock this statue. The statue is located by the door down by the basement. Directly to the right of the stairs down is a pair of doors. Action this pair of doors for a fight. :*'Enemies: Adel Guard x3 and Dark Tempter' Dark Angel Statue 5 (Located B3; Blood Soaked Hall 2) *Flip the switch to activate the 'fake' statue in the basement. You can find the switch on the way to "Aria bulls room". After stairs up from sewers go right instead of left. In the next big room (5 fanatics) you can find the switch on the right side. The golden wall disapperas after you finished Statue 4. *In the basement, talk to the 'fake' Dark Angle Stature just at entry. This will activate the 'teleporters' located inside the pits just behind the stone knights and gargoyles located in this room. In both cases, talking to the statue of a knight located behind the pit (jumping in the pit puts you on the other side) will give you a 'crystal'. Insert both crystals by actioning the stone lady located at the opposite side of the room from where you entered. Walk to the door behind her and action it to start the fight. :*'Enemies: Demon Adel and Adel Guard x6' :In order to tank Adel, you will need at least 150 magic defense. Your fighter may want to bring a shield along, as blocking Adel's stun will prevent you from losing aggro as often. It is possible to tank without a shield, however, a high magic defense is more necessary than a high defense (Adel does not physically hit very hard... around 400 defense is enough to make her hits ~130 dmg) but Adel's fireballs (two in a row in her attack chain after stun) will hit a character with 200 magic defense for ~250-300 damager per fireball. Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Tips The first room is a great farming spot for parties, I wouldn't advise solo farming! Keep in mind, killing Monks will spawn Demons :D And the Grand Devils can't be fooled by Stealth.